


Serenidade

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Aquela habilidade era uma benção e também uma maldição. Senritsu às vezes sentia dor. Os palpitares que incomodavam, que destruíam sua alma. Mas, em meio a tantas tristezas e rancores, havia os momentos que faziam tudo valer a pena.





	Serenidade

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Quando recebeu o convite, Senritsu sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Há tantos meses ansiava por vê-lo, aquele menino, talvez homem, que conquistara um cantinho próprio em seu peito. A hesitação não teve vez; é assim que deve ser quando temos objetivos a nosso alcance. Senritsu preparou a mala, ajeitou a touca e embarcou no dirigível. Poucas horas passaram-se até encontrar o rosto que vivia surgindo em seus sonhos. E o nome deslizou por seus lábios como uma carícia:  
— Kurapika.  
Ele sorriu. Parecia mais velho. E estava sorrindo.  
— É um prazer revê-la, Senritsu.  
O coração quase desmanchou. Apesar do tom calmo, ela podia ouvir. Tanta tristeza, tanta dor... Se ao menos pudesse abraçá-lo, acariciar seus cabelos e dizer que estava tudo bem... Mas Senritsu não era sua mãe. A mãe de Kurapika morrera há muitos anos e, pela memória dela, o Kuruta jamais desistiria de lutar.  
Pensamentos vagaram confusos. Eram indecifráveis para quem não compreende a linguagem das emoções. Mas Senritsu estava acostumada a interpretar os sons, os palpitares. E temia que as batidas do coração de Kurapika cantassem uma música de morte. Seria doloroso. Ela sabia. Ficar ao lado do menino seria doloroso demais... E ela ficou, abraçando o sofrimento com cada pedacinho de suas forças.  
Imaginou que se destruiria. Acreditou que seu próprio coração seria despedaçado. Mas a esperança vem ao encontro daqueles que esperam, e Senritsu encontrou a dela nos olhos daquele homem, talvez menino, que corria de um lado para o outro, transportando caixas e seguindo ordens. Riu-se ao perceber que a personalidade não mudara nem um pouco. As mesmas batidas tranquilas. O mesmo som aconchegante. Uma música que envolvia Senritsu na mais bela e cálida emoção.  
— Senritsu? É você? — perguntou Leorio, aproximando-se.  
— Sim. — Ela sorriu. — Kurapika pediu minha ajuda, e eu aceitei.  
— Entendo. Ele confia muito em você.  
Um palpitar. Mas não vinha do coração de Leorio.  
— E em você também, Leorio.  
Ele ficou quieto por um instante, fitando os olhos calmos da musicista. Esfregou a nuca, envergonhado.  
— Não que eu seja muito útil.  
Senritsu meneou a cabeça.  
— Você é.  
— Bem, eu... Obrigado. Você... Você quer tomar um café?  
Ela abriu um sorriso leve.  
— Não vejo por que não.  
Pensamentos vagaram tranquilos. Eram imperceptíveis para quem não compreende a linguagem das emoções. Mas Senritsu estava acostumada a interpretar as risadas, os olhares, os suspiros. E desejava que todas as batidas do mundo pudessem ser como aquelas. Puras, sinceras, verdadeiras. Talvez assim, a música ao redor de Senritsu pudesse ser repleta de serenidade.


End file.
